Sugar Addiction
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. Oneshot, yaoi, YamiKaiba. The Pharaoh finds he has an addiction to Truffles. But instead of trying to kick the habit, Yami finds another way to deal with the matter.


**YUGIOH**

Sugar Addiction

Warning: This is a one-shot yaoi, Yami/Kaiba. The Pharaoh finds he has an addiction to Truffles. But instead of trying to kick the habit, Yami finds another way to deal with the matter. Possible hints of ooc.

_'Yami, you had way too many of those things!'_, Yugi complained. _'Now when I go to class, I'm not going to be able to sit still in my seat!'_

Yami leaned against the fence of the school grounds, never looking more satisfied. "I never knew this world could find paradise and wrap it into such a miraculous little round ball!"

It was a truffle....a little chocolate ball, with silky chocolate liquid inside. Yugi had originally brought a bag of them to share with his friends. He assumed Joey would probably eat most of them, but would still have a few left for the rest to have one each. But as he snuck one out to eat on the way to class, he never anticipated Yami to have such a reaction to the taste of it.

Now it was Yami that ate most of them, and there was barely anything left for his friends.

"I'll just have one more...." Yami said, anxiously moving his hand into the bag and pulling out another.

_'No! If you take anymore, there wont be any left. And that's too much sugar for anyone to have....even Joey!'_

"But....but...." Yami pleaded, before he noticed a familiar figure coming around the corner. "Kaiba!" Yami said to his delight, his eyes dancing from the sugar high.

Kaiba didn't look amused, as he glanced towards Yugi. And yet, he was surprised to see his rival was out. Normally, it was Yugi that was out during school, while Yami was hidden inside.....which left him curious to see him. And it made him more curious when Yami gave him a strange smile, and moved his finger to beckon Kaiba to approach.

And there was absolutely no way Kaiba would ignore that. Anything Yami did was a challenge to him, something Kaiba refused to back down from. So, Kaiba approached to see what this was about. He glared down at Yami, carefully observing the strange dancing in his eyes, and asked, "What is this about, Yugi?"

"Here, you have to try this! It's amazing!" Yami said, showing him one of the golden wrapped balls.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the item shown to him, then directed his gaze back at Yami. "It looks like candy."

"It's called a Truffle!" Yami said in delight. "The taste of these little objects are absolutely amazing!"

"It's also not good for you. I don't eat candy, Yugi." Kaiba said, now glaring at the offending object in Yami's hands.

"Have you ever had one?" Yami asked. "And it has to be good. Anything that's considered harmful to the body, taste buds would normally reject."

"Right...." Kaiba sarcastically replied. He looked away bored, stating, "I have a hard enough time keeping Mokuba from eating that crap. I only eat what's healthy for me." Kaiba then smirked down at him and added, "Besides.....candy is for children."

Yami now smirked back, stating, "So, then....you never had one, before. Before you put such things down as you do, you should try one."

Yami then opened the wrapper, and once again showed it to him, asking, "You don't think it looks good?"

Kaiba crossed his arms, stating, "I'm not even going to describe what that thing looks like. I'm not eating it."

"Are you afraid, perhaps?" Yami asked, licking at the tantalizing ball in his hand. "Afraid at how much you'll enjoy it if you try it?"

Kaiba gave a snort, stating, "Now I'm especially not going to try it after you put your saliva all over it!"

_'Yami....we need to get to class. Kaiba's not going to eat that. We should go....I should take over, now.'_

_'It's fine if Kaiba's doesn't like it....but he's going to atleast try it!'_ Yami replied back to Yugi, now determined to make Kaiba have one.

"I don't have time for this....I'm going to be late for class." Kaiba stated, as he turned to walk away.

With Yami still wired from the sugar buzz....he grinned a mischievous grin, then reached out and grabbed for Kaiba's collar. At the same time, he took his other hand and placed the Truffle onto his tongue.

Kaiba turned his way, wondering what Yami was up to, and was angered that he dare put a hand on him. But he didn't have time to react, as Yami pulled Kaiba to his face.

Still smiling, Yami moved his mouth to Kaiba's, forcing the chocolate delight into his mouth.

Kaiba's eyes widened in pure shock over what Yami was doing, as the Truffle and Yami's tongue entered his mouth....Yami's tongue taking this exercise to move the little ball around Kaiba's tongue in the process.

Kaiba's hand moved up to push Yami away, but never found the strength to do so. The chocolate ball was all ready melting in his mouth, releasing the chocolate liquid that was inside to spread all over his tongue. Yami was of course making sure to help every bit of chocolate to get onto Kaiba's own tongue, so that his entire muscle would experience the taste of the Truffle.

His eyes closed as a soft moan escaped from his nose, his tongue also beginning to respond towards Yami's sweet offer. Together, both of them cleaned up every little bit of the chocolate ball.

Yami finally broke the kiss, and gave a smug grin up a Kaiba, who stared down at Yami still in shock.

But an instant later, Yami transformed back to Yugi. Yugi's face turned almost as red as his hair, as he spat out, "Please....I'm so sorry! Yami didn't mean it! He just had so many of these things, that he didn't know what he was doing! He's, uh....not used to the sugar intake. I probably shouldn't have brought these things along. Please don't be mad!"

By now, Yugi was hanging his head in shame.

Kaiba wiped at his mouth, feeling slightly awkward himself over what just transpired. He then snapped coldly, "Next time, keep that other personality of yours in better check!" Kaiba then turned, and stormed away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After school, Kaiba went to work trying to pretend nothing happened. And yet, he couldn't get the thought of that taste out of his mouth. Yami was right....it did taste good. His hand came into his pocket for the 5th time today and pulled out the little golden wrapper. Somehow....that had ended up in his pocket between the time Yami took it off the candy, and when he left the scene.

At that moment, a secretary came in since she was paged, and asked, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes." Kaiba said, handing her the wrapper. "Send one of our messengers to find me whatever this is and get it for me."

She looked at the wrapper, then eyed her boss. "Sir?"

"It's for Mokuba." he lied.

She smiled and nodded, then walked away.

Now thanks to Yami, Kaiba had one more addiction that he couldn't seem to resist.

END

Narr: It's a funny coincidence that I made another story about candy. I didn't make this up because of the other shorts. This was a totally separate idea. I was in fact inspired to make this because of a picture from a doujinshi fic. Maybe someone out there seen it, before. It's a pic of Yami making Kaiba eat what looked like a chocolate Truffle, by using his tongue to shove it in his mouth. I had to try and describe what I saw into a story to try and explain the picture in the most IC way I possibly could. I guess you can say, I just enjoyed the picture that much. (grin)

This is probably my second official Kaiba/Yami yaoi fic. I don't know why, but for some reason I just can't normally write Kaiba/Yami, even though they're one of the pairings I love to read.


End file.
